The present invention is directed to an arrangement or device for depositing splicing cassettes for light waveguides within a cable sleeve, wherein a receptacle for excess lengths of the light waveguide leads is provided for each splicing cassette.
European Application 0 288 808 A2 discloses a cassette or pothead housing for signal transmission cables, particularly optical fiber cables, that is composed of two housing parts detachably connected to one another. The light waveguide splices are accommodated in one housing part and the excess lengths of the light waveguide leads are accommodated in the other housing part. When a plurality of these cassette housings are to be accommodated in a cable sleeve, they are usually combined to form cassette blocks, with the individual cassettes being held together by a pin. However, this leads to problems when a cassette between other cassettes must be removed. This is true of all installation technologies wherein it is not the individual fiber but the entire splicing cassette that is brought to the splicing apparatus for splicing. There are usually a plurality of splicing cassette blocks composed of 2 through 15 splicing cassettes in each cable sleeve and there are lead bundles being brought to these splicing cassettes from each side. Such a block is removed from the cable sleeve in a closed form and is potentially deposited on the installation aid. Then the splicing cassettes must be removed proceeding from the topmost cassette of the block and must be deposited on another block in the same order that they are removed in order to get to the splicing cassette that is being used. Care must thereby be exercised to see that the connection leads do not entangle with one another. The removal or respective insertion of a cassette block from or, respectively, into the cable sleeve or frame often involves complicated turning in order to shape the lead lengths in accordance with their allowable bending radii.